The present invention relates to methods and compositions for the prevention and treatment of infectious diseases, primary and metastatic neoplastic diseases, including, but not limited to human sarcomas and carcinomas. In the practice of the prevention and treatment of infectious diseases and cancer, compositions of complexes of heat shock/stress proteins (hsps) including, but not limited to, hsp70, hsp90, gp96 alone or in combination with each other, noncovalently bound to antigenic molecules, are used to augment the immune response to genotoxic and nongenotoxic factors, tumors and infectious agents. In the practice of the invention, hsp-antigenic molecule complexes may be administered alone or in combination with the administration of antigen presenting cells sensitized with an hsp-antigenic molecule complex.
The era of tumor immunology began with experiments by Prehn and Main, who showed that antigens on the methylcholanthrene (MCA)-induced sarcomas were tumor specific in that transplantation assays could not detect these antigens in normal tissue of the mice (Prehn, R. T., et al., 1957, J. Natl. Cancer Inst. 18:769-778). This notion was confirmed by further experiments demonstrating that tumor specific resistance against MCA-induced tumors can be elicited in the autochthonous host, that is, the mouse in which the tumor originated (Klein, G., et al., 1960, Cancer Res. 20:1561-1572).
In subsequent studies, tumor specific antigens were also found on tumors induced with other chemical or physical carcinogens or on spontaneous tumors (Kripke, M. L., 1974, J. Natl. Cancer Inst. 53:1333-1336; Vaage, J., 1968, Cancer Res. 28:2477-2483; Carswell, E. A., et al., 1970, J. Natl. Cancer Inst. 44:1281-1288). Since these studies used protective immunity against the growth of transplanted tumors as the criterion for tumor specific antigens, these antigens are also commonly referred to as xe2x80x9ctumor specific transplantation antigensxe2x80x9d or xe2x80x9ctumor specific rejection antigens.xe2x80x9d Several factors can greatly influence the immunogenicity of the tumor induced, including, for example, the specific type of carcinogen involved, immunocompetence of the host and latency period (Old, L. J., et al., 1962, Ann. N. Y. Acad. Sci. 101:80-106; Bartlett, G. L., 1972, J. Natl. Cancer Inst. 49:493-504).
Most, if not all, carcinogens are mutagens which may cause mutation, leading to the expression of tumor specific antigens (Ames, B. N., 1979, Science 204:587-593; Weisburger, J. H., et al., 1981, Science 214:401-407). Some carcinogens are immunosuppressive (Malmgren, R. A., et al., 1952, Proc. Soc. Exp. Biol. Med. 79:484-488). Experimental evidence suggests that there is a constant inverse correlation between immunogenicity of a tumor and latency period (time between exposure to carcinogen and tumor appearance) (Old, L. J., et al., 1962, Ann. N.Y. Acad. Sci. 101:80-106; and Bartlett, G. L., 1972, J. Natl. Cancer Inst. 49:493-504). Other studies have revealed the existence of tumor specific antigens that do not lead to rejection, but, nevertheless, can potentially stimulate specific immune responses (Roitt, I., Brostoff, J and Male, D., 1993, Immunology, 3rd ed., Mosby, St. Louis, pps. 17.1-17.12).
2.1. Tumor-Specific Immunogenicities of Heat Shock/Stress Proteins hsp70, hsp90 and gp96
Srivastava et al. demonstrated immune response to methylcholanthrene-induced sarcomas of inbred mice (1988, Immunol. Today 9:78-83). In these studies it was found that the molecules responsible for the individually distinct immunogenicity of these tumors were identified as cell-surface glycoproteins of 96 kDa (gp96) and intracellular proteins of 84 to 86 kDa (Srivastava, P. K., et al., 1986, Proc. Natl. Acad. Sci. USA 83:3407-3411; Ullrich, S. J., et al., 1986, Proc. Natl. Acad. Sci. USA 83:3121-3125. Immunization of mice with gp96 or p84/86 isolated from a particular tumor rendered the mice immune to that particular tumor, but not to antigenically distinct tumors. Isolation and characterization of genes encoding gp96 and p84/86 revealed significant homology between them, and showed that gp96 and p84/86 were, respectively, the endoplasmic reticular and cytosolic counterparts of the same heat shock proteins (Srivastava, P. K., et al., 1988, Immunogenetics 28:205-207; Srivastava, P. K., et al., 1991, Curr. Top. Microbiol. Immunol. 167:109-123). Further, hsp70 was shown to elicit immunity to the tumor from which it was isolated but not to antigenically distinct tumors. However, hsp70 depleted of peptides was found to lose its immunogenic activity (Udono, M., and Srivastava, P. K., 1993, J. Exp. Med. 178:1391-1396). These observations suggested that the heat shock proteins are not immunogenic per se, but are carriers of antigenic peptides that elicit specific immunity to cancers (Srivastava, P. K., 1993, Adv. Cancer Res. 62:153-177).
2.2. Pathobiolopy of Cancer
Cancer is characterized primarily by an increase in the number of abnormal cells derived from a given normal tissue, invasion of adjacent tissues by these abnormal cells, and lymphatic or blood-borne spread of malignant cells to regional lymph nodes and to distant sites (metastasis). Clinical data and molecular biologic studies indicate that cancer is a multistep process that begins with minor preneoplastic changes, which may under certain conditions progress to neoplasia.
Pre-malignant abnormal cell growth is exemplified by hyperplasia, metaplasia, or most particularly, dysplasia (for review of such abnormal growth conditions, see Robbins and Angell, 1976, Basic Pathology, 2d Ed., W. B. Saunders Co., Philadelphia, pp. 68-79.) Hyperplasia is a form of controlled cell proliferation involving an increase in cell number in a tissue or organ, without significant alteration in structure or function. As but one example, endometrial hyperplasia often precedes endometrial cancer. Metaplasia is a form of controlled cell growth in which one type of adult or fully differentiated cell substitutes for another type of adult cell. Metaplasia can occur in epithelial or connective tissue cells. Atypical metaplasia involves a somewhat disorderly metaplastic epithelium. Dysplasia is frequently a forerunner of cancer, and is found mainly in the epithelia; it is the most disorderly form of non-neoplastic cell growth, involving a loss in individual cell uniformity and in the architectural orientation of cells. Dysplastic cells often have abnormally large, deeply stained nuclei, and exhibit pleomorphism. Dysplasia characteristically occurs where there exists chronic irritation or inflammation, and is often found in the cervix, respiratory passages, oral cavity, and gall bladder.
The neoplastic lesion may evolve clonally and develop an increasing capacity for invasion, growth, metastasis, and heterogeneity, especially under conditions in which the neoplastic cells escape the host""s immune surveillance (Roitt, I., Brostoff, J and Kale, D., 1993, Immunology, 3rd ed., Mosby, St. Louis, pps. 17.1-17.12).
2.3. Immunotherapy
Four basic cell types whose function has been associated with antitumor cell immunity and the elimination of tumor cells from the body are: i) B-lymphocytes which secrete immunoglobulins into the blood plasma for identifying and labeling the nonself invader cells; ii) monocytes which secrete the complement proteins which are responsible for lysing and processing the immunoglobulin-coated target invader cells; iii) natural killer lymphocytes having two mechanisms for the destruction of tumor cells-antibody-dependent cellular cytotoxicity and natural killing; and iv) T-lymphocytes possessing antigen-specific receptors and each T-lymphocyte clone having the capacity to recognize a tumor cell carrying complementary marker molecules (Schreiber, H., 1989, in Fundamental Immunology (ed). W. E. Paul, pp. 923-955).
Several factors can influence the immunogenicity of tumors induced. These factors include dose of carcinogen, immunocompetence of the host, and latency period. Immunocompetence of the host during the period of cancer induction and development can allow the host to respond to immunogenic tumor cells. This may prevent the outgrowth of these cells or select far less immunogenic escape variants that have lost their respective rejection antigen. Conversely, immunosuppression or immune deficiency of the host during carcinogenesis or tumorigenesis may allow growth of highly immunogenic tumors (Schreiber, H., 1989, in Fundamental Immunology (ed). W. E. Paul, pp. 923-955).
Three major types of cancer immunotherapy are currently being explored: i) adoptive cellular immunotherapy, ii) in vivo manipulation of patient plasma to remove blocking factors or add tumoricidal factors, and iii) in vivo administration of biological response modifiers (e.g., interferons (IFN; IFN-alpha and IFN-gamma), interleukins (IL; IL-2, IL-4 and IL-6), colony-stimulating factors, tumor necrosis factor (TNF), monoclonal antibodies and other immunopotentiating agents, such as corynebacterium parvum (C. parvum) (Kopp, W. C., et al., 1994, Cancer Chemotherapy and Biol. Response Modifiers 15:226-286). There is little doubt that immunotherapy of cancer as it stands is falling short of the hopes invested in it. Although numerous immunotherapeutic approaches have been tested, few of these procedures have proved to be effective as the sole or even as an adjunct form of cancer prevention and treatment.
2.3.1. Adoptive Cellular Immunotherapy
Adoptive immunotherapy of cancer refers to a therapeutic approach in which immune cells with an antitumor reactivity are administered to a tumor-bearing host, with the aim that the cells mediate either directly or indirectly, the regression of an established tumor. Transfusion of lymphocytes, particularly T lymphocytes, falls into this category and investigators at the National Cancer Institute (NCI) have used autologous reinfusion of peripheral blood lymphocytes or tumor-infiltrating lymphocytes (TIL), T cell cultures from biopsies of subcutaneous lymph nodules, to treat several human cancers (Rosenberg, S. A., U.S. Pat. No. 4,690,914, issued Sep. 1, 1987; Rosenberg, S. A., et al., 1988, N. England J. Med. 319:1676-1680). For example, TIL expanded in vitro in the presence of interleukin (IL)-2 have been adoptively transferred to cancer patients, resulting in tumor regression in select patients with metastatic melanoma. Melanoma TIL grown in IL-2 have been identified as activated T lymphocytes CD3+HLA-DR+, which are predominantly CD8+ cells with unique in vitro antitumor properties. Many long-term melanoma TIL cultures lyse autologous tumors in a specific MHC class I- and T cell antigen receptor dependent manner (Topalian, S. L., et al., 1989, J. Immunol. 142:3714). However, studies of TIL derived from other types of tumors have revealed only scant evidence for cytolytic or proliferative antitumor immune specificity (Topalian, S. L. et al., 1990, in Important Advances in Oncology, V. T. DeVita, S. A. Hellman and S. A. Rosenberg, eds. J. B. Lippincott, Philadelphia, pp. 19-41). In addition, the toxicity of the high-dose IL-2+activated lymphocyte treatment advocated by the NCI group has been considerable, including high fevers, severe rigors, hypotension, damage to the endothelial wall due to capillary leak syndrome, and various adverse cardiac events such..as arrhythmias and myocardial infarction (Rosenberg S. A., et al., 1988, N. England J. Med. 319:1676-1680).
2.3.2. Interleukins (IL-2, IL-4 and IL-6)
IL-2 has significant antitumor activity in a small percentage of patients with renal cell carcinoma and melanoma. Investigators continue to search for IL-2 based regimens that will increase the response rates in IL-2 responsive tumors, but, for the most part, have neither defined new indications nor settled fundamental issues, such as whether dose intensity is important in IL-2 therapy (Kopp, W. C., et al., 1994, Cancer Chemotherapy and Biol. Response Modifiers 15:226-286). Numerous reports have documented IL-2 associated toxicity involving increased nitrate levels and the syndrome of vascular leak and hypotension, analogous to septic shock. In addition, an increased incidence of nonopportunistic bacterial infections and autoimmune complications are frequently accompanied by the antitumor response of IL-2 (Kopp, W. C., et al., 1994, Cancer Chemotherapy and Biol. Response Modifiers 15:226-286).
IL-4 and IL-6 are also being tested as antitumor agents either directly or through immunomodulating mechanisms. Dose-limiting toxicities have been observed with both agents in Phase I clinical trials (Gilleece, M. H., et al., 1992, Br. J. Cancer 66:204-210, Weber, J., et al., 1993, J. Clin. Oncol. 11:499-506).
2.3.3. Tumor Necrosis Factor
The toxicity of systemically administered TNF seriously limits its use for the treatment of cancer. TNF has been most effective when used for regional therapy, in which measures, such as limb isolation for perfusion, are taken to limit the systemic dose and hence the toxicity of TNF. Dose-limiting toxicity of TNF consist of thrombocytopenia, headache, confusion and hypotension (Mittleman, A., et al., 1992, Inv. New Drugs 10:183-190).
2.3.4. Interferons
The activity of IFN-xcex1 has been described as being modest in a number of malignancies, including renal cell carcinoma, melanoma, hairy cell leukemia low-grade non-Hodgkin""s lymphoma, and others. Higher doses of IFN-xcex1 are usually associated with higher response rates in some malignancies, but also cause more toxicity. In addition, more and more reports indicate that relapses after successful interferon therapy coincide with formation of neutralizing antibodies against interferon (Ouesada, J. R., et al., 1987, J. Interferon Res. 67:678.
2.4. Pharmacokinetic Models for Anticancer Chemotherapeutic and Immunotherapeutic Drugs: Extrapolation and Scaling of Animal Data to Humans
The ethical and fiscal constraints which require the use of animal models for most toxicology research also impose the acceptance of certain fundamental assumptions in order to estimate dose potency in humans from dose-response data in animals. Interspecies dose-response equivalence is most frequently estimated as the product of a reference species dose and a single scaling ratio based on a physiological parameter such as body weight, body surface area, maximum lifespan potential, etc. Most frequently, exposure is expressed as milligrams of dose administered in proportion to body mass in kilograms (mg kgxe2x88x921). Body mass is a surrogate for body volume, and therefore, the ratio milligrams per kilogram is actually concentrations in milligrams per liter (Hirshaut, Y., et al., 1969, Cancer Res. 29:1732-1740). The key assumptions which accompany this practice and contribute to its failure to accurately estimate equipotent exposure among various species are: i) that the biological systems involved are homogeneous, xe2x80x9cwell-stirred volumesxe2x80x9d with specific gravity equal to 1.0; ii) that the administered compounds are instantly and homogeneously distributed throughout the total body mass; and iii) that the response of the biological systems is directly proportional only to the initial concentration of the test material in the system. As actual pharmacokinetic conditions :depart from these assumptions, the utility of initial concentration scaling between species declines.
Through pharmacokinetics, one can study the time course of a drug and its metabolite levels in different fluids, tissues, and excreta of the body, and the mathematical relationships required to develop models to interpret such data. It, therefore, provides the basic information regarding drug distribution, availability, and the resulting toxicity in the tissues and hence, specifies the limitation in the drug dosage for different treatment schedules and different routes of drug administration. The ultimate goal of the pharmacokinetic studies of anticancer drugs is thus to offer a framework for the design of optimal therapeutic dosage regimens and treatment schedules for individual patients.
The currently utilized guidelines for prescription have evolved gradually without always having a complete and explicit justification. In 1966, Freireich and co-workers proposed the use of surface area proportions for interspecies extrapolation of the acute toxicity of anticancer drugs. This procedure has become the method of choice for many risk assessment applications (Freireich, E. J., et al., 1966, Cancer Chemotherapy Rep. 50:219-244). For example, surface area scaling is the basis of the National Cancer Institute""s interspecies extrapolation procedure for anti-cancer drugs (Schein, P. S., et al., 1970, Clin. Pharmacol. Therap. 11:3-40; Goldsmith, M. A., et al., 1975, Cancer Res. 35:1354-1364). In accepting surface area extrapolation, the tenuous basis for initial concentration scaling has been replaced by an empirical approach. The basic formula used for estimating prescription of cancer chemotherapy per body surface area (BSA) is BSA=kxc3x97kg2/3, in which k is a constant that differs for each age group and species. For example, the k value for adult humans is 11, while for mice it is 9 (See Quiring, P., 1955, Surface area determination, in Glasser E. (ed.) Medical Physics I Chicago: Medical Year Book, p. 1490 and Vriesendorp, H. M., 1985, Hematol. (Supplm. 16) 13:57-63). The major attraction of expressing cancer chemotherapy per m2 BSA appears to be that it offers an easily remembered simplification, i.e., equal doses of drug per m2 BSA will produce approximately the same effect in comparing different species and age groups. However, simplicity is not proof and alternative methods for estimating prescription of anticancer drugs appear to have a better scientific foundation, with the added potential for a more effective use of anticancer agents (Hill, J.A., et al., 1989, Health Physics 57:395-401).
The effectiveness of an optimal dose of a drug used in chemotherapy and/or immunotherapy can be altered by various factors, including tumor growth kinetics, drug resistance of tumor cells, total-body tumor cell burden, toxic effects of chemotherapy and/or immunotherapy on cells and tissues other than the tumor, and distribution of chemotherapeutic agents and/or immunotherapeutic agents within the tissues of the patient. The greater the size of the primary tumor, the greater the probability that a large number of cells (drug resistant and drug sensitive) have metastasized before diagnosis and that the patient will relapse after the primary.
Some metastases arise in certain sites in the body where resistance to chemotherapy is based on the limited tissue distribution of chemotherapeutic drugs administered in standard doses. Such sites act as sanctuaries that shield the cancer cells from drugs that are circulating in the blood; for example, there are barriers in the brain and testes that impede drug diffusion from the capillaries into the tissue. Thus, these sites may require special forms of treatment such as immunotherapy, especially since immunosuppression is characteristic of several types of neoplastic diseases.
The methods of the invention comprise methods of eliciting an immune response in an individual in whom the treatment or prevention of cancer or infectious disease is desired by administering, preferably intradermally or mucosally, a composition comprising an effective amount of a complex in which the complex consists essentially of heat shock protein(s) (hsp(s)) noncovalently bound to antigenic molecule(s). The amounts of the complex that are administered are within ranges of effective dosages, discovered by the present inventor to be effective, and which are surprisingly smaller than those amounts predicted to be effective by extrapolation by prior art methods from dosages used in animal studies. In a preferred embodiment, the complex is autologous to the individual; that is, the complex is isolated from the cancer cells of the individual himself (e.g., preferably prepared from tumor biopsies of the patient). Alternatively, the hsp and or the antigenic molecule can be isolated from the individual or from others or by recombinant production methods using a cloned hsp originally derived from the individual or from others. xe2x80x9cAntigenic moleculexe2x80x9d as used herein refers to the peptides with which the hsps are endogenously associated in vivo (e.g., in precancerous or cancerous tissue), as well as exogenous antigens/immunogens (i.e., with which the hsps are not complexed in vivo) or antigenic/immunogenic fragments and derivatives thereof. Such exogenous antigens and fragments and derivatives (both peptide and non-peptide) thereof for use in complexing with hsps, can be selected from among those known in the art, as well as those readily identified by standard immunoassays known in the art by detecting the ability to bind antibody or MHC molecules (antigenicity) or generate immune response (immunogenicity).
In the practice of the invention, therapy by administration of hsp-peptide complexes using any convenient route of administration may optionally be in combination with adoptive immunotherapy involving the administration of antigen-presenting cells that have been sensitized in vitro with complexes of hsp(s) noncovalently bound to antigenic molecules. The methods for adoptive immunotherapy of cancer and infectious diseases have the goal of enhancing the host""s immunocompetence and activity of immune effector cells. Adoptive immunotherapy with macrophages and/or other antigen-presenting cells (APC), for example, dendritic cells and B cells (B lymphocytes), that have been sensitized in vitro with noncovalent complexes of an hsp noncovalently bound to an antigenic molecule, induces specific immunity to tumor cells and/or antigenic components, promoting regression of the tumor mass or treatment of immunological disorders or infectious diseases, as the case may be.
In a specific embodiment, the present invention relates to methods and compositions for prevention and treatment of primary and metastatic neoplastic diseases.
Specific therapeutic regimens, pharmaceutical compositions, and kits are provided by the invention. In contrast to the prior art, the dosages of the hsp-antigenic molecule complex are not based on, and are smaller than those dosages based on, body weight or surface area of the patient. The present inventor has discovered that a dosage substantially equivalent to or smaller than that seen to be effective in smaller non-human mammals (e.g., mice) is effective for human intradermal administration, optionally subject to a correction factor not exceeding a fifty fold increase, based on the relative lymph node sizes in such mammals and in humans. The present inventor has discovered that effective intradermal dosages are about tenfold smaller even than the surprisingly small doses effective in subcutaneous administration in humans. (see U.S. Pat. No. 5,837,251, which is incorporated by reference herein in its entirety.) Pharmaceutical formulations are provided, based on these newly-discovered effective dose ranges for humans, comprising compositions of complexes of antigenic molecules and heat shock/stress proteins, including but not limited to hsp70 , hsp90, , gp96 either alone or in combination. Specifically, interspecies dose-response equivalence for hsp noncovalently bound to antigenic molecules for a human intradermal or mucosal dose is estimated as the product of the therapeutic dosage observed in mice and a single scaling ratio, not exceeding a fifty fold increase.
The present invention encompasses methods for prevention and treatment of cancer by enhancing the host""s immune competence and activity of immune effector cells. Furthermore, the invention provides methods for evaluating the efficacy of drugs in enhancing immune responses for treatment and monitoring the progress of patients participating in clinical trials for the treatment of primary and metastatic neoplastic diseases.
Immunotherapy using the therapeutic regimens of the invention, by administering such complexes of heat shock/stress proteins noncovalently bound to antigenic molecules, can induce specific immunity to tumor cells, and leads to regression of the tumor mass. Cancers which are responsive to specific immunotherapy by administering the heat shock/stress proteins of the invention include but are not limited to human sarcomas and carcinomas. In a specific embodiment, the hsp-antigenic molecule complexes are allogeneic to the patient; in a preferred embodiment, the hsp-antigenic molecule complexes are autologous to (derived from) the patient to whom they are administered.
Particular compositions of the invention and their properties are described in the sections and subsections which follow. A preferred composition comprises hsp-peptide complexes isolated from the tumor biopsy of the patient to whom the composition is to be administered. Such a composition that comprises hsp70 , hsp90, and/or gp96 demonstrates strong inhibition of a variety of tumors in mammals. Moreover, the therapeutic doses that are effective in the corresponding experimental model in rodents as described infra, in Section 6 can be used to inhibit the in vivo growth of colon and liver cancers in human cancer patients as described in Sections 7 and 8, infra. Preferred compositions comprising hsp70, , hsp90, and/or gp96 which preferably exhibit no toxicity when administered to human subjects are also described.
In another embodiment, the methods further optionally comprise administering biological response modifiers, e.g., IFN-xcex1, IFN-xcex3, IL-2, IL-4, IL-6, TNF, or other cytokine growth factors affecting the immune cells, in combination with the hsp complexes.
In addition to cancer therapy, the complexes of hsps noncovalently bound to antigenic molecules can be utilized for the prevention of a variety of cancers, e.g., in individuals who are predisposed as a result of familial history or in individuals with an enhanced risk to cancer due to environmental factors.
The Examples presented in Sections 6, 7 and 8 below, detail the use according to the methods of the invention of hsp-peptide complexes in cancer immunotherapy in experimental tumor models and in human patients suffering from advanced colon and liver cancer.